Briser
by Ba-chan powa
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura sont les deux derniers enfants de la famille Uchiwa, après une nouvelle bêtise leur père leur donne une nouvelle distraction pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. Sasuke, qui voulait la détruire, va apprendre le vrai sens du mot Briser. UA
1. Prologue

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Naru/Saku et d'autres plus tard.

Je rappelle que ceci est une histoire faite pour passer un bon moment, je n'ai ni la prétention d'égaler l'auteur ou un écrivain, sinon je soumettrais des manuscrits à des maisons d'édition plutôt que d'aller sur un site de fanfictions. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

-Sasuke!!!!!!!!

Le petit garçon se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri et ne fut pas surpris de voir courir vers lui une petite fille d'environ un an sa cadette. Elle avait des cheveux roses, encore une nouvelle fantaisie de sa mère qui trouvait ça «charmaaant», deux billes émeraudes et le sourire débordant de candeur et de bonté des enfants très jeunes qui n'ont pas encore été blessé par la vie.

-Qu'y a-t-il petite sœur? Calme-toi Sakura et reprends ton souffle. Tu sais très bien qu'une fille de ton rang ne doit pas se comporter ainsi, il fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

La fillette s'arrêta et lui tira la langue. Mais elle retrouva bien vite son sourire insouciant et s'exclama:

-Ils sont arrivés! Viens vite les voir!

Elle repartie en courant de là où elle venait. Sasuke lui aussi prit cette direction mais il n'était pas pressé d'arriver à destination.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une bêtise, leur père avait fait venir une nouvelle distraction en pensant que ça les occuperait. L'enfant repassa dans sa tête toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites à ce jour: tout d'abord un chien qui répondait au nom d'Akamaru mais dont les enfants se lassèrent au bout de deux semaines et dont s'occupait maintenant la famille Inuzuka, chargée des soins de l'ensemble des animaux résidants dans le domaine Uchiwa. Il y avait eu ensuite une nouvelle salle de jeux qui contenait chaque jour de nouveau jouets dont la plupart n'étaient pas sur le marché et certains étaient des exclusivités créées spécialement pour satisfaire les caprices des deux enfants Uchiwa et notamment ceux de l'ainé qui entrainait la plus jeune dans tous ses coups fourrés. Cette salle, maintenant à l'abandon bien qu'elle continue à être fournie en innovations, avait été suivie d'un cirque, un parc d'attraction et une salle de projection avec une véritable équipe de dessinateurs, réalisateurs, scénaristes et autres chargés de créer les dessins animés que voulaient les deux bambins. Sasuke avait détesté cette dernière tentative, elle l'avait mis dans une rage folle. C'est pourquoi il avait essayé de la faire brûler avec l'aide de sa sœur, qui avait d'ailleurs vendu la mèche par ses cris apeurés à la vue des flammes.

Après ça il avait pensé que son père allait les faire venir dans son grand bureau sombre et les punir peut-être même qu'il trouverait leur conduite tellement impardonnable qu'il voudrait les envoyer en pension à l'autre bout du pays, Sakura aurait pleuré et Sasuke aurait alors pris la parole et expliqué que tout était entièrement de sa faute et qu'il ne devait pas punir la plus jeune. Il aurait ajouté qu'il savait qu'il avait mal agi et qu'il acceptait la sanction qui serait prise car elle était juste. Il imaginait son père demander à Sakura de sortir, il le verrait se lever et regarder le vaste parc par la fenêtre puis lentement se tourner vers lui et lui sourire en lui disant «Tu es bien mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Va retrouver ta sœur, tu es digne d'être un Uchiwa: un Uchiwa ne renonce jamais et assume ses erreurs.».

Mais ils n'avaient pas été convoqués dans le grand bureau.

On les avait enfermé dans leurs chambres respectives avec interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela avait duré une semaine puis il avait vu un matin sa sœur sauter sur son lit et sa mère le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant comme il lui avait manqué et que là c'était fini, il n'allait plus s'ennuyer car son père avait eu une très bonne idée pour ça. Le visage déjà maussade du garçonnet s'assombrit encore plus. Et il détestait déjà la nouvelle solution et il allait la briser, cette fois il irait dans le bureau et tout se passerait comme dans ses rêves.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées, l'enfant n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le salon de réception où il était attendu.

La pièce faisait la même taille que la salle de bal de l'aile-est mais elle était un peu plus grande que sa chambre et plus petite que le bureau de son père. L'un des murs était recouvert de tableaux de grands peintres occidentaux, les cadres des tableaux étaient en argent massif, et avait en son centre une cheminée en marbre vert bouteille. Contre le mur d'en face, il y avait un vieux clavecin inutilisable, vert bouteille lui aussi. Au centre du salon deux canapés, assortis à la cheminée et au clavecin, se faisaient face avec entre eux une table basse faite dans le même marbre que celui de la cheminée.

Sa mère était assise sur l'un d'eux et s'entretenait avec son fils ainé, qui était resté debout et se penchait vers elle pour lui parler. Sasuke s'arrêta pour le détailler et comme toujours il était fasciné. Itachi avait trois ans de plus que lui, il avait de long cheveux noirs qu'il retenait en une queue de cheval basse et des yeux presque de la même teinte, il souriait à sa mère tout en lui parlant et on sentait de la douceur en lui. Il était tout ce que Sasuke aurait voulu être. Celui-ci l'admirait et le détestait à la fois parce que lui on lui avait déjà dit les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre et plusieurs fois. Partout on disait qu'il était la fierté du clan et on se demandait si le frère ferait aussi bien.

Sakura entra dans la pièce et tendit les bras à Itachi qui la souleva immédiatement du sol et commença à tourner en la tenant à bout de bras, la fillette riait entre l'excitation et la frayeur.

-Itachi, arrêtes! Tu vas la rendre malade, le gronda sa mère mais son sourire montrait son affection.

Il déposa «son petit bonbon» à terre et se tourna vers son cadet:

-Et toi Sasuke ça te dit un tour de manège?

-Si je veux monter sur un manège il me suffit de me rendre dans la partie 5 du domaine, riposta-t-il froidement.

-Comme tu veux, répondit calmement l'ainé.

-Sakura chérie, ne t'agites pas comme ça! Tu vas déchirer ta jolie robe.

-Mais maman je suis tellement impatiente!

A vrai dire, Sasuke aussi dans un sens. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la porte.

Enfin elle s'ouvrit sur la haute carrure de son père suivit de son secrétaire particulier et intendant Kakashi Hatake. Et à leur suite, il y avait la solution.

Malgré ses noirs projets, le cœur de Sasuke flancha en la voyant, allait-il vraiment pouvoir réaliser son vœux le plus cher?

* * *

Celle-là elle est déjà plus dans le style de ce que je fais habituellement. Bien qu'elle soit inspirée d'un doujinshi yaoi, c'est une fic hétéro. Je sais que pour le moment l'action est centrée sur Sasuke mais c'est un Naru/Saku. J'ai fait ce prologue il y a quelque temps déjà mais je ne l'avais jamais montré à personne, en faisant le tri dans mon ordinateur je me suis dit "aller pourquoi pas". Mais comme pour Le Manuel du Bonheur la suite ne sera disponible que dans une à deux semaines. Bonne semaine à tous!

Bon j'ai répondu à la review mais on sait jamais si vous aller dessus vous aller vous posez des questions:

Tout d'abord le doujinshi n'est pas "At the Prince's Command", je vous révèlerai le titre plus tard parce que si je vous le dis maintenant vous saurez ce qui va se passer.

Saskura est d'un an la cadette de Sasuke donc qu'elle soit née en Mars n'est pas grave si c'est celui de l'année d'après, elle est donc bien plus jeune (moi ça me semblait logique!)

Itachi est gentil, et alors? J'avais pas besoin de tueur dans ma fic donc je l'ai laissé dans la représentation qu'en a Sasuke avant qu'il tue de sang froid toute leur famille.

Leur père manque de virilité? Il ne s'occupe pas de ses enfants c'est tout, il est indifférent face à eux donc pourquoi le gifflerait-il?

Tout à fait c'est beau les rêves d'enfant! L'esprit d'un enfant a une logique qui n'est pas forcément normale pour nous, déjà qu'entre gens du même âge on a pas tous la même logique.

Quand à l'imagination, elle va très bien merci! Seulement j'ai trouvé que ce serait intéressant de creuser le doujinshi et qu'il y avait matière.


	2. Chapter 1

_Les personnages appartiennent tous à leur auteur sauf le nouveau personnage de ce chapitre._

_Naru/Saku principalement mais le couple secondaire est très important pour le déroulement de l'histoire et l'évolution de la relation entre les deux._

_Ceci est une fanfic donc et en plus UA donc forcèment beaucoup de choses vont différer du manga original._

_Fanfiction T à cause de la présence de scènes un peu choquantes dans les deux prochains chapitres (ce n'est pas du lime et encore moins du lemon mais vous comprendrez en lisant)._

_Bon maintenant vous êtes équipés pour commencer une bonne lecture._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: La capacité de devenir amis**

Il se souvenait encore des paroles de sa mère quelques jours plutôt.

-Ton père pense que vous vous ennuyez parce que vous êtes seuls tous les deux sauf quand Iruka-sensei vous fait cours et quand vous parlez avec Kiba Inuzuka, mais ce n'est pas assez vous avez besoin d'être en contact permanent avec des enfants de votre âge. Nous avons été vous chercher un camarade de jeux à l'orphelinat, il était si mignon si tu savais mais il avait une sœur. Quand j'ai vu la sœur, je me suis dit que vous seriez encore plus heureux avec deux personnes pour jouer alors j'ai pris les deux! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Elle lui faisait un grand sourire confiant comme une gamine qui pense avoir eu une excellente idée. Il était resté inexpressif mais avait commencé à monter son nouveau plan dans sa tête. Sa sœur, elle, était enchantée, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler et prévoyait déjà tout ce qu'elle allait faire avec eux sans même les connaitre. Il la trouvait idiote et banale, il se demandait comment elle pouvait être sa sœur.

-Voici Naruto et Miko, annonça Kakashi à l'intention des enfants Uchiwa.

Il les poussa vers l'avant, et en les détaillant Sasuke se douta qu'ils n'étaient pas ou alors seulement en partie japonais. Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, sa peau était légèrement bronzée et il avait trois petites cicatrices, qui ressemblaient à des moustaches, sur chaque joue. Il portait un pantalon orange et la veste de survêtement assortie mais l'ensemble semblait un peu trop grand pour lui. Il avait un sourire plein de chaleur sur le visage qui contrastait avec sa sœur qui avait un petit air sérieux. Sasuke s'attarda alors sur elle. Son attitude le surprenait, il avait toujours pensé que les filles étaient toutes comme sa sœur mais, elle, elle était différente. D'ailleurs elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à son frère et, si Sasuke n'avait pas été prévenu, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté. Miko avait les cheveux brun roux mi-longs avec les yeux noisette, elle portait une robe rose pâle, après de multiples lavages, au tissu élimé.

-Enchantée, dit la fillette en s'inclinant gracieusement, c'est un honneur de remplir ce rôle.

Sasuke était impressionné, malgré lui, de voir qu'une si jeune enfant, venant d'un milieu aussi modeste, connaisse les règles de savoir-vivre.

-S'lut j'suis Naruto! Content d'vous rencontrer!

Il reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur.

-Naruto, baka! Tu crois que c'est une façon de s'exprimer devant les riches!

-Pff, il lui tira la langue.

Elle répondit par une autre grimace et ils commencèrent à se chamailler devant la famille Uchiwa qui les fixait.

-Miko, Naruto! Quelle est cette attitude! Les gronda Kakashi.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent et baissèrent la tête, penauds. Miko s'avança en tenant son frère par le bras, elle lui mit une main sur le haut du crâne et l'obligea à s'incliner en même temps qu'elle.

-Gomenesaï, dit-elle, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Gomen, ajouta Naruto, nous seront sages.

Sasuke était resté figé devant les deux, malgré la dispute et les manières, il y avait tellement de chaleur entre eux et il avait envie d'en profiter, il voulait créer un lien avec eux. Brusquement tout son plan lui semblait stupide.

-C'est bon, dit-il.

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Mais leur étonnement n'était pas aussi grand que celui des autres. C'était la première fois que Sasuke ne rectifiait pas les manières de quelqu'un et qu'il montrait un visage aussi amical envers qui que ce soit.

-Venez, dit-il en les prenant par la main et en les entrainant vers l'extérieur. Tu viens Sakura?

-Oui j'arrive, et elle courut à leur suite.

Ils firent visiter aux deux nouveau venus les pièces de la maison qu'ils allaient utiliser. Sakura et Miko s'étaient lancée dans une conversation animée sur s'il était mieux de jouer à la maman ou à la princesse. Sasuke regardait Naruto qui lui souriait sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi souris-tu?

-Parce que je suis sûr que nous allons devenir très amis.

Sasuke se stoppa et contempla le garçonnet, il trouvait incroyable qu'il soit si confiant par rapport au fait qu'ils deviennent amis. Miko sembla remarquer le malaise et envoya son frère devant tenir compagnie à Sakura.

-Désolé si mon frère vous a embêté Uchiwa-san.

-Sasuke sera largement suffisant et je préfère que tu me tutoies.

-Ok, répondit-elle avec un large sur sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke.

-Merci… Miko-chan?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ce simple geste rendit Sasuke très heureux sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Miko fut tirée en avant par Sakura qui lui demanda si elle aussi elle pouvait les appeler Miko-chan et Naruto et en échange elle voulait que les deux nouveaux venus la nomme Sakura-chan. Ils acceptèrent et elle entraina Miko avec elle pour reprendre leur conversation interrompue, laissant une fois de plus les deux frères seuls.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, marmonna Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-T'inquiète, tout baigne, et il leva le pouce pour illustrer ses propos.

Alors Sasuke éclata de rire devant tant de simplicité et d'innocence. Naruto était authentique et cela lui plaisait.

-D'accord.

-Hein? demanda Naruto.

-D'accord soyons amis, ajouta Sasuke et lui tendant la main.

Naruto la serra puis se mit à pousser des cris de joie et se précipita vers les deux fillettes pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Ils apprirent beaucoup de choses auprès des deux petits orphelins. Le cirque, après une ultime représentation, put reprendre la route et ainsi ne plus être au service de la famille Uchiwa. La salle de jeux ne fut plus fournie en jouets parce que de toute façon les enfants y passer peu de temps. Les enfants Uchiwa initièrent leurs deux amis à l'équitation et passèrent beaucoup de temps près des Inuzuka à apprendre comment panser les chevaux et s'en occuper. Tout semblait si simple avec les deux… quoi au fait? Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question un jour, il se demandait quel pouvait bien être leur nom de famille. Le visage de Miko s'était assombri et elle lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le révéler. Cela avait préoccupé Sasuke mais il avait tout oublié quand Naruto l'avait entrainé dans un nouveau jeu et il ne s'interrogea plus à ce sujet. La vie s'écoulait paisiblement, plus personne n'avait à se plaindre des bêtises des enfants Uchiwa qui passaient tout leur temps avec les deux orphelins. En effet, en plus de leur servir de compagnons de jeux, ils étudiaient avec eux, mangeaient avec eux et étaient en permanence avec eux, ce n'étaient qu'au moment de se laver et de se coucher qu'ils se séparaient. Naruto et Miko regagnaient alors l'aile réservée aux domestiques, rappelant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde ce qui irritait fortement Sasuke et attristait Sakura. Ils en parlaient souvent tous le deux car ils étaient devenus très proches par grâce de leurs rayons de soleil, comme se plaisait à les appeler Sakura depuis qu'elle avait lu cette phrase dans un livre. Avec le temps, ils avaient pris conscience que ce que leurs parents avaient fait était choquant, ils avaient donné à leurs enfants les deux orphelins comme on donne un doudou pour faire cesser les pleurs d'un bébé, c'était des «objets» de substitution et le fait qu'ils soient considérés comme des domestiques renforçaient cette sensation. Pour les deux héritiers, ce n'était absolument pas le cas, le lien était trop fort, ils étaient la réponse qu'ils avaient toujours attendus et ils seraient toujours ensemble, liés par le mariage puisque Naruto et Sakura était amoureux et qu'ils parlaient tout le temps de se marier quand ils seraient grands. A chaque fois, Miko rigolait en disant qu'ils avaient le temps mais les autres lui répondaient que c'était sérieux alors elle se tournait vers eux et prononçait ces mots: «On a beau tout prévoir dans sa vie, ce n'est pas un conte de fées alors faites attention que le réveil ne soit pas trop brutal.». Ces paroles interpellaient toujoursSasuke mais après elle souriait et la vie reprenait son cours.

Ils leur avaient appris tellement de choses, Sasuke savait qu'il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il se gorgeait de tout ce bonheur et cette sérénité composés de ballades au bord d'un lac, de lectures de livres, de chansons, de ballades à cheval, d'éclats de rire, de longs moments de désespoir où ils essayaient de s'aider les uns les autres à faire leurs devoirs et de mots d'affections échangés.

-Sasu, j'y arrive pas tu peux m'aider s'il te plait, implora Miko.

Sasuke leva la tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé et soupira.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter les mathématiques, ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc.

-Oh malheur, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une expression choquée, le grand Uchiwa Sasuke, second héritier du plus grand empire financier du Japon, vient d'utiliser un langage non réglementaire. «Truc» n'est pas correct mon cher, il faut dire «cela n'est vraiment pas dans votre domaine de compétences».

-Puisque tu fais la maligne, tu n'as qu'à le résoudre toute seule ton problème, répliqua-t-il avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, lui dissimulant ainsi son visage amusé.

C'était un jeu qu'ils faisaient régulièrement pour se taquiner et qui finissait toujours de la même façon.

Miko se plaça derrière le fauteuil de Sasuke et pencha la tête en avant. Ses cheveux, maintenus en queue de cheval, s'étalèrent sur les genoux de Sasuke et elle approcha son visage du sien si bien qu'ils étaient nez contre nez et elle avait la tête en bas.

-Pitiéééé, dit-elle avec des grands yeux plein de larmes.

-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-il en soupirant alors qu'en fait cette scène et cette proximité le rendait très heureux, mais tu es vraiment désespérante il ne doit pas y avoir de pire élève que toi.

-Si, il y a Naruto.

-C'est vrai d'ailleurs, il ferait bien de réviser celui-là.

-C'est ce qu'il est en train de faire avec Sakura.

-Tu parles! Encore un prétexte pour se regarder pendant des heures avec des yeux dégoulinants d'amour et des petits sous-entendus.

-Bon alors tu m'aides, oui ou non?

-Mais oui, bon alors…

-Naruto, tu m'écoutes?

-Hein? Désolé Sakura mais je te regardais et je n'ai pas suivi.

L'enfant rougit fortement.

-Arrêtes, je ne suis pas assez jolie pour pouvoir troubler quelqu'un à ce point.

-Bien sûr que si! Euh, je veux dire… en fait… euh je sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Il avait maintenant la même couleur qu'elle.

-Bon on reprend Naruto, murmura Sakura sur un petit nuage.

-Oui et après on pourrait… Je ne sais pas… aller faire un tour dehors?

-Ce serait super mais avant il faut finir.

-Alors on va les expédier ces maths!

Sakura éclata de rire, tout allait bien entre Naruto et elle. Elle attendait avec impatience qu'ils soient un peu plus âgés pour qu'ils puissent se déclarer leur amour réciproque et vivre une belle histoire. Elle imaginait souvent leur vie idyllique, avec un peu de chance Sasuke épouserait Miko et ensuite ils formeraient une vraie famille tous les quatre. Elle était sûre des sentiments de Naruto à son égard, il lui montrait tous les jours par sa façon d'être avec elle. Il était tendre, prévenant et protecteur. Il était le prince des contes de fées que Miko racontait tous les soirs avant qu'ils regagnent leurs chambres respectives. Elle sentait que jamais elle n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils avaient neuf ans, Sasuke et Miko en avait dix et tout semblait si simple. Les deux orphelins avaient détruit leur mur de solitude et leur avait tant appris, ils étaient tout pour eux, ils n'imaginaient pas les perdre. Ils étaient les personnes les plus importantes de leur vie. Mais les enfants Uchiwa vivaient pleinement cette enfance dorée et cette relation particulière car elle ne cesserait jamais.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu se douter que deux ans plus tard un évènement allait briser tous leurs projets et les liens qui les unissaient tous les quatres.

* * *

_Voilà fini! Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris mais, contrairement à mon autre fic, celle-là est écrite au fur et à mesure. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir lu le doujinshi mais au début je ne voulais mettre que Naruto, la soeur n'était pas prévue je l'ai ajoutée à la demande d'une amie qui s'est prise d'affection pour elle._

_Bon j'espère réussir à vous poster bientôt la suite et que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt!_

_désolé pour ceux qui ont cru à un nouveau chapitre ou à un changement dans un chapitre ais c'est juste pour annoncer que le chapitre 2 est bien avancé si j'ai le temps il sera jeudi aprés-midi sinon ce sera samedi._


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on entre dans le vif du sujet avec la présence d'un lime (même si je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié).

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Miko.

Un grand salut à Julien10 qui vient de mettre ma fic dans ses favorits et merci à tousceux qui lisent cette fic!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: La noirceur de la solitude et les chaînes de la servitude**

Sasuke et Miko fêtèrent leur douzième anniversaire par un bel après-midi d'été. Ils avaient rassemblés leurs proches dehors sous l'ombre d'un immense chêne au bord du lac de la propriété. En réalité c'était uniquement celui de Sasuke mais il avait tenu à le célébrer en même temps qu'elle. Sakura et Naruto souriaient. Ils s'amusaient bien, même son père était là. Il le vit entrainer sa camarade à l'écart, elle fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il lui parlait et son regard devint triste mais lorsqu'elle revint vers lui elle avait à nouveau son sourire et Sasuke oublia cet intermède.

Quand il y repensait, il s'en voulait, tout comme Sakura qui avait aussi assistée à la scène, si seulement ils en avaient parlé avec le deux orphelins ils auraient fini par savoir la vérité et rien ne se serait passé ainsi, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui encore ils seraient tous les quatre.

Ils allèrent se coucher après cette journée bien remplie et ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre que Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de donner à Miko le cadeau qu'il souhaitait lui offrir, il haussa les épaules après tout demain il ferait jour.

Sakura se retournait dans son lit la tête pleine de rêves, dans un an elle aurait le même âge qu'eux deux et alors elle pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Naruto, elle imaginait la scène et en rosissait d'excitation. Elle finit par s'endormir la tête pleine de toutes ces images.

Naruto avait un sommeil agité malgré tous les bons soins de Miko pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil, elle finit par s'installer à côté de lui et le veilla jusqu'au matin. Elle soupira en voyant l'heure sur la pendule. Elle se leva et alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle se regarda dans la glace: elle était pâle et avait un visage en proie au désespoir, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Kakashi frappa à la porte avec appréhension. Il sentait que cette journée marquait la fin de tout ce qui avait été construit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Miko resplendissante mais au visage aussi inexpressif que celui d'une poupée.

-C'est bon, dit-elle.

Kakashi hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux lorsque la lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre, il entendit quelqu'un tirer les rideaux et annoncer que son petit déjeuner était servi. Il s'étira, ouvrit les yeux et se figea devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Tous les matins, un domestique apportait son petit déjeuner à Sasuke, il le réveillait et quittait la chambre une fois le lit fait, les vêtements préparés et le repas terminé. Ce rôle était la plupart du temps rempli par Kakashi lui-même puisqu'il était chargé de la formation du jeune Uchiwa, mais hier on lui avait annoncé qu'à partir de maintenant un nouveau domestique serait attaché à son service. Il ne s'en était pas formalisé, il n'avait même pas demandé qui c'était.

Elle portait une robe blanche à fines rayures noires verticales avec un haut col en dentelle blanc. Elle avait un tablier blanc assorti par-dessus et des ballerines noires vernies. Elle portait sur la tête un bonnet blanc en dentelle également. Son visage était impassible.

-Que désirez-vous mangez Uchiwa-san, avez-vous faim?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague Miko-chan? Arriva finalement à dire Sasuke d'un ton agressif.

-Veuillez m'excuser jeune maitre mais je ne crois pas que m'appeler ainsi soit très correct, je ne suis pas digne de cette proximité avec vous, elle s'inclina légèrement.

Sasuke la regardait sans la reconnaitre, elle semblait ne rien ressentir comme s'ils n'avaient rien partagé. Il avait mal, si mal, il avait envie de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il se contentait de rester là à la regarder fixement préparer ses affaires et faire son lit.

Le plateau s'effondra avec fracas au sol, répandant tout son contenu par terre et brisant la vaisselle.

Sakura pénétra à ce moment-là dans la chambre surprise que son frère, ainsi que Miko, ne les ait pas rejoint elle et Naruto dans la salle d'études. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Miko puis regarda son frère et les débris au sol, elle vit l'adolescente s'agenouiller sans un mot, ramasser tous les débris, essuyer les tâches qui maculaient le sol, poser le tout sur le plateau, se relever puis demander:

-Le jeune maitre souhaite-t-il que je lui apporte un autre repas?

-Non! Sors d'ici! Dehors! hurla-t-il.

-Comme vous voulez jeune maitre, répondit-elle sans se départir de son calme.

Elle fit une révérence à chacun d'eux et quitta la pièce.

A partir de ce jour, la vie ne fut plus jamais la même. Sasuke pensa très vite que Miko avait monté quelque chose, qu'elle s'était servie de lui et que quand elle en avait eu assez elle avait pris la place qui l'intéressait pour parvenir à ses fins mais il allait la faire souffrir comme il souffrait. Naruto ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, cela prouvait que c'était elle seule qui avait préparé ce plan, il la détruirait.

* * *

Les rideaux de la chambre s'ouvrirent lentement. 

-Debout jeune maitre. Vous avez un emploi du temps chargé aujourd'hui.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse son caleçon sale dans la figure.

-Lave-le, ordonna-t-il, et dépêche-toi de préparer mes affaires.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de la chambre sans oublier au passage de renverser le plateau qu'elle avait apporté.

-Je ne veux rien, dit-il simplement et il alla vaquer à ses occupations.

La torture commençait alors vraiment.Sasuke ne cessait d'appeler la jeune fille pour n'importe quoi. Il en profitait pour lui faire subir des humiliations publiques. Cela commençait à l'arrivée même de la jeune fille, à cause de la tenue qu'elle portait. Sasuke avait exigé et obtenu le droit de choisir son «uniforme». La jeune fille portait maintenant une jupe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses avec un tablier blanc légèrement plus court par-dessus, un chemisier blanc légèrement transparent mais avec un col montant, un bandeau en dentelle noire et des compensées à lanières qui montaient à mi-mollets. Elle ressemblait, à tout juste douze ans, plus à une espèce d'objet de fantasme masculin qu'à une servante. Elle se retrouvait alors face à d'autres garçons de l'âge de Sasuke, issus du même milieu et en pleine puberté. Ils ne se privaient pas pour la frôler et tenir de lourds sous-entendus à son égard sur lesquels Sasuke renchérissait; ou alors elle se retrouvait seule avec son bourreau qui lui non plus ne se retenait pas et glissait ses mains sous sa jupe sans qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit et, les rares fois où elle se tournait vers lui, il mettait l'accent sur le fait qu'elle soit à son service.

_

* * *

Mardi 11__ octobre_

_Cher journal, je suis __en pleine crise de larmes! Je ne comprends pas! Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Naruto et aujourd'hui il ne me parle plus! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Il fait comme Miko: on dirait que nous n'avons jamais étaient amis, il me rejette. Il ne m'a jamais aimé__e__. Mon cœur me fait mal, je comprends ce qu'a ressenti Sasuke avec Miko. Il pense que c'est sa faute à elle! Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas mais il me fait peur quand il parle d'elle on dirait qu'il va la tuer. Moi je ne veux pas détester Naruto, je l'aime pour toujours alors je vais garder en moi tous les souvenirs de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et espérer qu'un jour il m'aimera._

* * *

-Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, s'exclama Naruto. 

-Tu sais bien qu'on n'y peut rien, répliqua Miko.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il te fait, je vais aller lui parler.

-Non, je t'en prie ne fait rien. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si tu le fais.

-Tu as raison ce sera pire, mais ça me rends dingue. J'ai envie de le frapper.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais bien.

-Tu sais très bien que non, s'insurgea son frère devant ce mensonge.

Des sanglots se firent entendre.

-Je suis désolé grande sœur.

Se sentant impuissant, il quitta la chambre. Sakura fit un pas en arrière et tenta de se cacher, mais trop tard il l'avait vu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Mademoiselle Uchiwa? demanda-t-il, angoissé.

-Je… je ne voulais pas écouter… Je suis venue ici pour te parler et il y avait des éclats de voix… et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Naruto, je…

-Pas ici Sakura, la coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des bibliothèques qui n'étaient pas utilisées en la tirant par le bras.

Il ferma la porte et écouta quelques instants, l'air anxieux. Elle restait muette et le dévorait des yeux.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et il se passa un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne prononce un mot, ils semblaient captivés par le bout de leurs chaussures.

-Tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que tu as entendu, tu entends? A personne!Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir nous voir. Tu ne dois pas avoir de contacts avec nous autres que ceux que nous avons établis.

Il avait l'air effrayé et Sakura prit alors sa décision.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et finit par les fermer. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de l'adolescente, c'était leur premier baiser et il avait l'air d'être la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Sakura ne demanda rien à Naruto, aucune explication. Lui et elle firent comme si rien n'était arrivé et cela devint leur secret. Peut-être que si Sasuke l'avait su, il aurait parlé à Miko et alors peut-être qu'ils seraient encore ici tous les deux aujourd'hui.

* * *

/!\ début du lime /!\ 

-Retire tes vêtements.

Miko se figea sous l'ordre, elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer ses émotions. Sasuke jubilait, il allait réussir.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, dit-elle en reprenant sa contenance.

-Alors je vais le répéter, il s'approcha et murmura à son oreille, retire tes vêtements et c'est un ordre.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui: regard d'acier dans regard de glace, est-ce que c'était vraiment la personne qu'ils avaient connu qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

-Je ne le répèterai pas Miko.

Le ruban noir glissa au sol.

* * *

Naruto sentait la chaleur deSakura, blottie dans ses bras. Ils étaient à l'endroit de leur premier baiser, il y avait maintenant plus d'un an. La pièce n'était jamais utilisée alors c'était leur sanctuaire. Les yeux bleus débordants d'amour plongèrent dans le regard vert rempli d'amour qui leur faisait face. 

-Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils au même moment et l'étreinte reprit.

Ils se sourirent, ils en profitaient dans une heure Sakura avait une réunion familiale.

* * *

/!\ lime /!\ 

-J'adore quand c'est long, c'est très sensuel, mais j'ai un conseil familial dans une heure donc il faut se presser, déclara Sasuke.

Il s'approcha de Miko et retira le collant, qui l'empêchait de voir la jeune fille vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, en l'allongeant sur le lit. Il se plaça tout habillé au-dessus du corps de l'adolescente et commença à le marquer.

-J'ai le droit, n'est-ce pas? Après tout tu dois exécuter n'importe quel ordre que je te donne.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux noisette dénués de toute émotion.

-C'est exact, dit-elle simplement.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et recommença ce qu'il faisait. Il la sentait frissonner et se réjouissait en se disant qu'elle devait se haïr plus qu'elle ne le haïssait lui car son corps la trahissait.

/!\ fin du lime /!\

* * *

-Tu es à l'heure, installe-toi Sakura. 

-Bien père.

Elle se trouvait dans le grand bureau sombre de son père, l'endroit qu'elle redoutait le plus dans cette maison.

Sasuke était déjà assis dans un fauteuil moelleux vert bouteille, il avait toujours son expression princière d'indifférence et semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Sakura pensa que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi satisfait.

Sasuke était lassé, les sermons de son père l'ennuyait, c'était toujours la même chose avant qu'ils reçoivent du monde à la maison. En plus, son père réquisitionnait tout le personnel du manoir pour les accueillir, il devrait alors jouer son rôle de digne héritier et devant «ses amis» il serait encore celui qui a une mignonne petite poupée pour lui tout seul et qui doit faire plein de choses avec quand ils sont seuls. La vision de Miko et de ce qu'il avait fait l'oppressa, il ferma à clef la porte de sa chambre, s'y adossa, il glissa pour se retrouver assis au sol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et sentit les larmes coulées. La machine était lancée et il ne savait plus comment l'arrêter, il espérait seulement réussir à se stabiliser à ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi et ne jamais aller plus loin, sinon il atteindrait le point de non-retour.

* * *

Naruto et Sakura filaient le parfait amour et Sasuke était toujours le bourreau de Miko, ils avaient maintenant respectivement seize et quinze ans. Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenter d'un bref instant dans la bibliothèque etSakura ne pouvait se retenir de le frôler dès qu'elle le croisait. 

Fugaku remarqua leur manège et les surpris ce dimanche de décembre, dehors il neigeait.

Au même moment, la plus grande déception du père rentrait dans le salon accueilli par sa mère qui espérait qu'il allait pouvoir arrêter tout ça et calmer les mauvais pressentiments et les cauchemars qui la hantaient.

Le miroir du hall tomba et se fendit sous l'œil stupéfait et inquiet de Kakashi.

* * *

Et voilà fini, rendez-vous dimanche soir pour la suite. Je vous préviens ça va encore se corser! 

Bon je vous sens stressé alors que diriez-vous d'un petit extrait?

Chapitre 3: Les morceaux de mon coeur

Sasuke regarda avec qui elle était et sentit la colère monter en lui.

Naruto fut projeté contre le mur sous la violence du choc.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Voilà le new chapitre, il marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire et il y a un lime important.

Les personnages ne sont pas moi sauf Miko.

Je rapelle que ceci est une fic donc on est pas là pour égaler l'auteur ou un écivain, en plu c'est une UA.

Réponse à cc: Je comprends ta réaction face à Sasuke, ses sentiments tu vas les connaitre dans ce chapitre et par la suite je peux pas trop te répondre sans spoiler mais sache qu'il ne sera pas le seul à mal agir par la suite car dans cette fic il n'y pas vraiment de méchants ou de gentils mais des gens qui vivent tout simplement et la vie c'est pas toute rose. Je voudrais t'en dire plus mais je peux pas mais même si Sasuke agit mal, je pense que tu auras d'autres personnags contre qui t'énerver par la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: Les morceaux de mon cœur**

Fugaku pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait les deux adolescents et faillit s'étrangler de colère devant la scène.

Naruto et Sakura s'embrassaient passionnément.

Naruto fut projeté contre le mur sous la violence du choc. Mr Uchiwa venait de lui décrocher un coup de poing magistral. Il l'entraina à sa suite et ferma la porte du bureau. Son visage avait une telle expression de fureur que Sakura prit peur. Elle partit à toute vitesse chercher de l'aide.

* * *

Miko finissaient de se rhabiller, elle reboutonna le col de son chemisier, cachant ainsi les suçons inscrits sur sa peau. Sasuke la regardait à la dérobée mais il savait qu'il n'était pas digne d'affronter son regard. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait lui parler, il voulait tout arrêter.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main en la regardant intensément dans les yeux, avec un regard rempli de tristesse et d'amour. La jeune fille semblait totalement perdue par cette réaction, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

-Miko! hurla Sakura en s'engouffrant dans la chambre de son frère.

L'intéressée lâcha la main de Sasuke, reprit son visage impassible et regarda Sakura en larmes et essoufflée.

-Naruto… Moi… Mon père… dans la bibliothèque… le bureau noir, elle éclata en sanglots.

Miko tressaillit et se précipita vers le bureau sans dire un mot.

* * *

Sasuke cherchait Miko dans toutes les pièces de la maison, il s'inquiétait pour elle et voulait réussir à lui parler puisqu'ils avaient été interrompus.

Il l'aperçut dans la salle de travail par la baie vitrée, elle souriait comme il ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis longtemps. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'était pas seule, il s'approcha car le reflet l'empêcher de voir la forme qui se tenait près d'elle. Sasuke regarda avec qui elle était et sentit la colère monter en lui.

L'interlocuteur de Miko n'était autre que son frère Itachi, fraichement revenu de son voyage en Europe dans le but de devenir peintre, au grand désespoir de leur père. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais ils rirent aux éclats, Sasuke détourna la tête pour ravaler ses sanglots et quand il regarda à nouveau dans leur direction il les découvrit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'en fut trop le jeune homme se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma en ruminant toute sa haine.

* * *

Sakura n'avait pas revu Naruto et elle attendait avec angoisse dans sa chambre. On toqua à sa porte et elle vit apparaitre Kakashi. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, l'air embarrassé. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans qu'il prononce un mot.

-Kakashi-san? l'interrogea finalement la jeune fille.

Il tressaillit et se tourna vers elle.

-Désolé Sakura-sama, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile.

-D'accord alors je vais attendre, elle ramena ses jambes en tailleur et attendit patiemment mais avec une légère appréhension.

Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je vais vous raconter un secret… C'est quelque chose que votre père et moi sommes les seuls à savoir, j'ai gardé le silence mais la situation est telle aujourd'hui que je pense que vous devez savoir parce qu'eux, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ils ne vous le diront jamais.

-Qui eux? De qui parlez-vous?

-Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Naruto et Miko, et ma propre histoire. Tout a commencé il y a vingt ans.

* * *

Miko était soulagée, Itachi allait lui apporter son soutient, il les aiderait elle et Naruto, et surtout il allait parler à Sasuke. Elle était touchée par tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle avait craqué quand il lui avait parlé de Sasuke, il ne comprenait pas tout mais il voulait l'aider, elle sentait son cœur plus léger. Elle croyait de tout son cœur que bientôt tout s'arrangerait et que le temps lui permettrait de pardonner au garçon qu'elle aimait depuis l'enfance.

* * *

Kakashi sortit de la chambre de Sakura, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Quand il avait vu le miroir se briser, il avait senti qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. Sakura pourrait sûrement arranger les choses, il remettait entre ses mains la seule façon de tous les sauver, la seule manière de sauver leur âme à tous. Ces quatre enfants, qu'il avait vus grandi, étaient des écorchés vifs. Il avait tout fait pour les protéger comme il s'y était engagé et comme il l'avait promis.

Sakura repassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'en revenait pas. Toutes ces années de mensonges, de secrets et de douleur, comme elle les trouvait fragiles ces deux rayons de soleil qui l'avait toujours soutenue, ces deux bénédictions qui avaient soignées l'esprit de son frère. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'il sache.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il avait une compresse sur le front et se trouvait sur le lit de Miko. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps était tout endolori. Il aperçut un mot déposé sur la table de nuit qui portait l'écriture de sa sœur.

_Naruto, ptit frère,_

_Ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait, on ne commande pas ses sentiments et puis vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux._

_J'ai parlé avec Itachi, il a dit qu'il allait nous aider même s'il ne connait pas notre histoire. Tu sais te voir agir comme ça avec Sakura ça m'a montré tout le temps que j'avais perdu avec Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais ça ne pourra pas être pire._

_Kakashi est là pour s'occuper de toi donc INTERDICTION de te lever._

_Ta grande sœur qui t'adore._

Naruto sourit et se rendormit, confiant.

* * *

Itachi sortit du bureau de son père devant lequel sa mère l'attendait avec appréhension. Il lui fit un signe d'encouragement, elle soupira de soulagement. Les choses allaient s'arranger.

Fugaku se prit la tête dans les mains, il était furieux, c'était la pire journée de sa vie. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil en cuir noir et se prit l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il avait découvert que ce petit avorton avait osé séduire sa fille, l'héritière d'une haute lignée destinée à un mariage qui accroitrait le pouvoir des Uchiwa, ensuite son insupportable sœur avait forcé la porte de son bureau et en avait sorti celui qui recevait sa juste correction, Kakashi l'avait empêché de les poursuivre et enfin son imbécile de fils ainé, qui déshonorait leur nom, avait réussi à le persuader d'abandonner sa haine et de changer la condition des deux orphelins. Décidemment il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne.

* * *

Sakura se dirigeait vers la chambre de son frère, il était grand temps qu'il sache, sa porte était entrebâillée, elle fixa l'intérieur avec horreur puis partit chercher quelqu'un, il fallait l'arrêter à tout prix.

Quelques instants plutôt, Miko avait pénétré dans la chambre de Sasuke qui l'avait faite appeler. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, comme dans leur enfance. La fureur de Sasuke augmenta à cette vue. Ce sourire, il était pour Itachi, jamais elle ne répondrait à ses sentiments. Elle devait le haïr, soudain une angoisse le prit. Elle allait sûrement dire à Itachi ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, de toute façon si elle ne lui appartenait pas elle ne serait à personne. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Miko s'activait dans la chambre et Sasuke n'avait pas fait un seul geste, elle se plaça devant lui et le regarda.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-elle.

Le son de sa voix le fit sursauter, il leva les yeux vers elle, elle avait toujours son petit sourire.

-Tout va bien, réussit-il à articuler.

Il vit qu'elle avait baissé les yeux et rougissait légèrement.

-Uchiwa-san, je…

Ce nom, il lui déchirait le cœur car dans un coin de sa tête il entendait toujours une petite fille qu'il adorait dire gaiement «Sasu-chan». Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta sur la jeune fille et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle semblait sous le choc et n'esquissa, au début, pas un geste. Quand il commença à se déshabiller, elle comprit. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ce refus rendit fou de douleur et de colère le jeune homme. Il pensait qu'elle le rejetait parce qu'elle en aimait un autre et cela lui était insupportable.

* * *

Sakura heurta quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse. C'était son grand frère, qui était intrigué de la voir si paniquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer pourquoi mais il comprit que cela concernait Sasuke et Miko. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher Kakashi et se précipita dans la chambre de son cadet.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il avait bien dormi, il sentait qu'il allait mieux et il attendait patiemment le retour de sa sœur.

Dans son bureau, Fugaku relisait un document et soupira dire que tout cela était arrivé pour une querelle vieille de vingt ans, il se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ressente le poids de la culpabilité en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait détruit.

* * *

Les doigts du jeune homme s'approchait, elle avait mal, tout son corps serait couvert de bleus demain, elle pleurait mais elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle l'aimait, elle voulait être à lui mais pas comme ça, non pas comme ça. Il avançait encore. Elle hurla.

Sasuke fut projeté en arrière et heurta le sol.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'allait faire idiot! T'es devenu dingue, s'écria Itachi fou de rage.

Sasuke sembla sortir d'un mauvais rêve, il fixa l'adolescente sur le lit et comprit: ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait presque commis l'irréparable.

Miko pleurait, elle avait froid, Itachi ramena le drap sur elle et tenta de trouver des paroles pour la calmer car elle était parcourue de spasmes sur tout le corps.

Kakashi, prévenu par Sakura, arriva à ce moment-là avec des yeux horrifiés par la scène.

-Ramène-la dans sa chambre, lui dit Itachi.

-Oui bien sûr.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emporta, laissant les deux frères seuls.

Itachi s'approcha du jeune Uchiwa toujours nu sur le parquet, il s'accroupit et le regarda un moment.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et reçut un violent coup de poing.

-Crétin, abruti, l'ainé lui lança une série d'injures avec une légère expression de dégoût puis il le regarda froidement. Tu as tout gâché, elle t'aimait de tout son cœur, elle était prête à te pardonner toutes tes brimades et toi tu as brisé les liens qui vous unissaient. Tu me fais pitié et tu m'écœures en même temps, tu ne la méritais pas.

Il quitta la chambre au moment où Sasuke éclatait en sanglots.

* * *

Naruto se redressa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et son sourire disparut en voyant entrer son protecteur avec sa sœur dans les bras. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé et la fureur anima son regard. Kakashi lui confirma ce qu'il pensait et réussit à le convaincre de ne rien faire.

* * *

Miko dormait, le corps parcourut de tremblement et les yeux plein de larmes.

Sakura pénétra dans la chambre pendant leur sommeil et s'assit près de Miko.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurant, si seulement j'avais pu lui dire plutôt, si je l'avais empêché dès le départ, alors…

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, elle connaissait ce parfum.

Naruto l'enlaçait, ils essayaient ensemble d'apaiser leur peine. Lorsque Sakura se sentit mieux, elle retourna dans sa chambre et Naruto se recoucha à côté de sa sœur, sans la toucher car elle se mettait à crier dès que quelqu'un s'y risquait.

Dans le noir, Miko avait tout entendu. Elle se sentait un fardeau, elle était sale, elle était faible et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait le bonheur de son frère.

* * *

La place vide l'inquiéta, de la lumière filtrait de sous la porte de la salle de bain et on entendait l'eau couler. Les coups à la porte, fermée à clef, n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Celle-ci céda sous les coups répétés et confirma ses angoisses.

Miko était accroupie devant la baignoire qui continuait de couler et son sang se mélangeait à l'eau et s'échappait de ses veines ouvertes à l'aide d'une lame de rasoir.

* * *

Le manoir s'éveilla en catastrophe, il y avait un incendie devant l'entrée et on avait entendu des bruits dans l'aile des domestiques. Les chambres de Naruto et Miko avaient été détruites, des plumes volaient un peu partout, les vitres avaient été brisées, les tapisseries et les tissus arrachés et les meubles avaient disparu, il n'y avait pas de traces des deux orphelins.

On décida alors de s'occuper de l'incendie et c'est avec effroi que l'ensemble des résidants le découvrirent. On s'était servi des meubles des deux pièces saccagées comme bûcher pour faire brûler un nombre incalculable de photos.

Sasuke, encore sous le choc, s'en approcha et son désespoir grandi. C'était toutes les photos de leur enfance à tous les quatre qui brûlaient.

La famille était réunie dans le bureau du père qui fixait le jardin.

-Pardon père, pardon à tous, je sais que s'est entièrement ma faute, je prends tout sous ma responsabilité et j'accepterai tous les châtiments car ils seront justifiés, déclara Sasuke d'une voix cassée. Il savait que ses paroles ne répareraient jamais le mal qu'il avait accompli mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Sakura et sa mère pleuraient dans un coin, Itachi, assis près d'elles le regardait sans vraiment le voir et son père était toujours dos à lui.

-Tu es bien mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Tu es digne d'être un Uchiwa: un Uchiwa ne renonce jamais et assume ses erreurs. Vas maintenant, tu ne dois plus y penser, déclara-t-il enfin.

Le cœur de Sasuke sembla, à ce moment précis, prendre la décision de ne plus jamais rien ressentir, les mots tant attendus avaient été prononcés et il comprenait que les entendre revenait à perdre son âme. Il était un monstre, tout était fini, sa vie était brisée.

Fugaku contemplait toujours le jardin, à l'endroit où le feu avait été éteint, on pouvait lire là où l'herbe avait brûlé: «Ce sera la fin des Uchiwa».

* * *

Voilà fini! Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, celui-là m'a donné beaucoup de mal car il est très sombre mais je pense m'être bien débrouillée.

A bientôt tout le monde et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui m'ont mise en alerte ou dans leurs favorits ça m'encourage à continuer.


	5. Chapter 4

Salut à tous voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est très court mais c'est parce qu'il est un peu spécial, vous comprendrez en lisant.

Naru/Saku, Sasu/Miko???, Miko/X.

Je rappelle que ceci est une fic, de plus, une UA donc on est là pour pour s'amuser et ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler l'auteur ou un écrivain.

Fanfic T donc présence de Lime et quelques sous-entendus mais ça restera soft.

Bon maitenant vous êtes prêt alors bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Ma vie sans lumière**

_Mercredi 11 octobre_

_Aujourd'hui tu as seize ans, un an, cela fait un an que tu as disparu avec Miko sans laisser de traces. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait mais tu me manques je veux te voir, si tu savais tout ce __qui s'est passé en un an.__ Par moment __j'ai l'impression que nous avons tellement souffert que ce n'est pas moi la petite fille qui rit sur la photo._

_Un an, j'ai beau me le répéter, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je me sens seule et faible.__ Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce que Kakashi m'a dit, ça m'obsède. Je pense à Sasuke et je le plains lui il a tout perdu par sa __propre __faute. Après votre départ, il a passé six mois dans une clinique privée: dépression. Le parc a été remis à neuf ainsi que vos chambres, Itachi a disparu peu de temps après vous, Maman reste seule pendant des heures dans le salon à ne rien faire la tête ailleurs, Kakashi disparait souvent pendant plusieurs jours, Père continue sa vie et prépare Sasuke à prendre la suite.__ Sasuke va mieux même s'il ne sera plus jamais comme avant, il sort avec des filles, en change au bout d'une semaine et il gère la société._

_Moi, on me prépare pour mon rôle de future épouse et je me laisse faire, j'ai confiance, je sais que tu viendras me chercher parce que c'est toi qui possède mon cœur et personne d'autre.__ Naruto, je t'aime._

Sakura referma son journal, verrouilla le fermoir, rattacha la petite clé dorée au pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou et cacha le carnet sous une lame de parquet sous son lit. Elle ressortit de sous la courte pointe rose et se rassit dessus en tailleur. Elle soupira et s'empara de la photo qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. C'était la seule qui restait, c'était son trésor. On les voyait tous les quatre souriant, ils devaient avoir cinq et six ans, les deux garçons encadraient les deux filles, Sasuke près de Miko et Naruto d'elle. Elle toucha le visage de son bien-aimé et sourit puis se ressaisit, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle devait être forte pour les protégés comme eux l'avaient fait pour elle.

Elle regarda la pendule, cinq heures et demi, elle était en retard pour sa leçon de maintient.

_Vendredi 28 mars_

_Père semble énervé en ce moment, on dirait que c'est sur la société mais il n'a rien dit à Sasuke._

_Itachi a envoyé une lettre, il est retourné en Europe, la carte venait de Paris. _

_Maman déprime toujours mais elle semble se porter mieux._

_Kakashi est en vacance mais il n'a pas dit où, je le trouve de plus en plus bizarre._

_Ma prof le gonfle, quelle peau de vache! Moche, vieille et inintéressante! Comment une femme qui n'a jamais dû être embrassée ou finir dans le lit d'un homme, même quand il était bourré, peut-elle faire en sorte de marier des jeunes filles!_

_De toute façon je n'épouserai que Naruto, je l'aime pour toujours!_

_Je ne peux pas t'écrire puisque je ne sais pas où tu es mais quand tu viendras me chercher je te ferai lire ce journal. Parce que j'y garde mon cœur et mon cœur est à toi donc ce journal aussi._

_Reviens vite! Je t'attends, je veux te voir, j'ai confiance en toi.__ Mon anniversaire sans toi n'en est pas un._

_…_

_Dimanche 28 mars_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans, on me dit que je suis une belle jeune fille, que j'attire les regards et qu'on pourra bientôt me marier._

_La société est en train de sombrer, Père et Sasuke se démènent pour la préserver mais un groupe concurrent__ est en train de nous«avaler». Nous sommes en déficit mais Père veut conserver son train de vie._

_Itachi est de retour au Japon mais on ne le voit pas souvent quand à Kakashi, il s'est fait embaucher comme Vice-président de la société concurrente. _

_Les derniers repères que j'avais disparaissent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je voudrai me reposer contre toi et que tu me serres dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur. Je veux entendre ton rire mais aujourd'hui j'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire que tu viendras pour moi, où es- tu Naruto?_

_Lundi 29 mars_

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Père m'a vendue! Il veut que j'épouse le président de la société concurrente et ainsi réussir à sauvegarder son entreprise et son honneur._

_Je refuse, Naruto, Naruto…_

_Pourquoi?_

_Je m'arrête là car on m'appelle pour me le présenter, son nom ne me dit rien et je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais ce que je sais c'est que jamais je ne l'aimerai._

_On me demande à nouveau, si je ne peux plus écrire je brûlerai ce journal. _

_Toi le miracle de ma vie, peux-tu le recommencer?_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà la suite sera en ligne mercredi ou jeudi. J'espère que ce petit détour dans le journal de Sakura vous a plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car je n'ai jamais tenu un journal._

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_mardi 26 novembre: je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre et j'espère l'avoir fini pour jeudi en attendant en voilà un petit extrait:_

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre en travers de sa route et de ne pas fouiller dans son passé dans votre propre intérêt.

-Où est-elle? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

-Elle est morte répondit-il froidement.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous désolé pour l'attente mais je suis plongée dans les examens et j'ai profité d'un moment de répit pour écrire ces quatorze pages et vous les mettre et ligne, j'espère que la longueur du chapitre compensera l'attente.

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur auteur.

Naru/Saku et Sasu/Miko.

Ceci est une fic UA (mais vous vous en êtes aperçu depuis le temps non X3).

Bonne lecture à tous!

_Mes excuses à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre au moment où je l'ai mis en ligne le 13/12/07, il y avait des fautes d'orthographe (d'inatention parce que j'ai écrit d'un trait sans me relire) mais je pense les avoir toutes corrigées bon je retourne à mes révisions!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : La destruction des âmes**

Sakura descendit après le troisième appel de son père dont le ton légèrement énervé lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas, dans son propre intérêt, se faire plus attendre.

Elle pénétra avec une certaine appréhension dans le salon de réception. Depuis le départ des deux orphelins il était resté inoccupé car il rappelait trop de souvenirs. En se concentrant, la jeune fille pouvait encore entendre les rires de Naruto et voir le sourire de Miko. Elle se souvenait de chaque mot prononcé dans cette pièce lors de leur arrivée et cela lui faisait mal.

Elle chassa ses idées de son esprit, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils se trouvaient réunis ici pour les arrangements à la demande de son futur époux à qui on avait vanté les mérites de la décoration de cette pièce et qui avait exigé de s'y trouver. Sakura avait supplié son père de le faire changer d'avis mais en vain.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris son prochainement fiancé ne tolérait aucun compromis et surtout pas que l'on le contredise. Il semblait inspirer la terreur à tous les employés que son père avait envoyé négocier avec lui. Ils ne répondaient aux questions que les Uchiwa posaient sur ce fameux patron qu'en disant « je vous conseille de ne pas être en travers de sa route et de ne pas tenter de fouiller dans son passé dans votre propre intérêt ».

Sakura avait pleuré, elle allait épouser un homme qui semblait brutal et cruel. Elle avait appelé Naruto de toutes ses forces, elle avait imploré sa mère, supplié son père et même tenté de parler à Sasuke ; mais rien n'y avait fait.

Elle attendait maintenant, assise sur l'un des canapés, son père et sa mère se tenant à ses côtés. Son père était penché sur des documents qu'il lisait et sa mère vérifiait la coiffure de sa fille. Sasuke s'était assis devant le clavecin et en contemplait les touches d'ivoire.

-Tu es très jolie ma chérie, lui murmura sa mère.

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire, elle portait une robe beige qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou avec une jupe ample, elle avait des manches courtes et était évasée au niveau du col, ce qui dénudait légèrement les épaules de la jeune fille. Ses oreilles brillaient grâce à deux cristaux couleurs miel avec une monture dorée et elle avait le pendentif assorti autour du cou. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de ballerines beiges également et ses cheveux étaient maintenus par une fine rangée de fleurs beiges qui courait dans sa chevelure.

L'horloge sonna onze heures, elle frémit, le moment était venu. A ce moment précis on frappa à la porte de la salle et Kiba Inuzuka entra pour les avertir de l'arrivé de leur invité, il annonça aussi qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Fugaku.

-Hé bien monsieur est venu évidemment avec son chauffeur qui l'attendra dans la limousine ; mais aussi avec le vice-président de sa société et le directeur des transactions étrangères.

-Quelqu'un d'autre, interrogea froidement le chef de famille.

-Il a précisé que son associé arriverait légèrement en retard et vous rejoindrait au cours de l'entretien.

-Bien je vous remercie Inuzuka, allez les chercher.

-Bien monsieur.

Il resta quelques instants dans la pièce avec un air embarrassé et l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il, s'impatienta Fugaku.

-Rien, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il s'inclina et sortit.

-Quelques bandes d'ordures, explosa Uchiwa senior, en se levant pour arpenter la pièce. Ils osent venir à plusieurs et en plus y en a un qui se fait attendre. Et le pire c'est sans doute Kakashi qui vient nous narguer ouvertement, je lui ferai payer !

-Du calme chéri, murmura sa femme.

-Tu as raison, concéda-t-il, ne lui donnons pas le plaisir de voir notre déchéance.

Fugaku se recomposa un visage solennel qui correspondait beaucoup plus à la situation et se rassit près de sa fille.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé, elle cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper à tout ça, Sasuke non plus n'avait pas bougé cette pièce était trop chargée de souvenirs, c'était un vrai supplice.

Après une attente interminable, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Kiba accompagné des trois hommes annoncés plus tôt. Ils se levèrent tous pour accueillir le président de Kyubi Corps et sa suite. Fugaku s'avança en tendant la main et se figea en voyant qui lui faisait face.

Sous les yeux ébahis des différents membres de la famille Uchiwa se tenaient Kakashi et Itachi qui entouraient le président de leur société qui n'était autre que Naruto.

Sakura le dévorait des yeux, elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus mais toute son allure avait changé. Il était vêtu du costume gris anthracite avec une cravate assortie et une chemise blanche. Il portait des chaussures noires et en un attaché-case en cuir noir également. Il avait grandi, la jeune fille avait devant elle un jeune homme musclé d'environ un mètre quatre vingt à la peau joliment dorée, à la musculature fine et harmonieuse, indéniablement sensuel et attirant. Tous ces changements ne troublèrent pas Sakura, ce qui la choquait c'était son regard. La lueur de candeur et de joie enfantine n'y brillait plus, on ne voyait plus cette douceur et cette bonté qu'il avait pour les gens, il semblait avoir perdu tout sens du bonheur. Maintenant son regard était animé d'une flamme noire, un mélange de mépris et de haine, les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à vous écraser si vous vous mettez en travers de sa route.

Elle frissonna en se demandant ce qui s'était passé après son départ et surtout où était Miko.

-Naruto ? Articula enfin Fugaku.

-Pour vous Uchiwa-san ce sera Kamikaze-sama.

Fugaku manqua de s'étrangler devant le manque de respect du jeune homme et en entendant le nom.

Le garçon devait tout savoir alors.

-Que fais-tu ici Itachi, finit-il par demander.

-C'est bien simple Père vous avez devant vous…

-C'est toi son associé, s'exclama Sasuke qui venait de se remettre du choc.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui, le regard de Kakashi semblait amical et gêné, celui de Itachi moqueur et Naruto dégageait une haine encore plus féroce et un dégoût profond.

-Non petit frère moi je suis le directeur des transactions étrangères.

-Qui est l'associé ?

-Voulez-vous bien vous taire Uchiwa ! S'impatienta Naruto. Bon commençons.

Sakura était consternée, c'était un cauchemar, où était le garçon qu'elle avait aimé.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de celui qu'occupait la famille Uchiwa et les négociations commencèrent, toutes tournaient autour de la société. Naruto n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué la situation pour Sakura.

-Alors si ma mémoire est bonne vous avez un sublime Rodin dans la bibliothèque, vous savez celle où vous m'avez surpris avec ma fiancée.

L'ironie de la phrase acheva de rendre Fugaku furieux.

-Petit moins que rien! Je te rappelle que je t'ai fourni un toit quand tu étais enfant et une vie décente! Sans moi tu serais toujours un petit orphelin sans argent, lui cracha l'homme.

Sakura frémit, le ton n'annonçait rien de bon. Kakashi et Itachi avaient levé les mains comme pour stopper le flot de rage et Sasuke s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son père pour le calmer. Naruto était immobile avec toujours cette même expression légèrement méprisante, les bras croisés, il regardait fixement l'homme.

Après une attente interminable, il prit à nouveau la parole.

-Vous avez raison, vous avez droit à ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir battu parce que j'embrassais votre fille, pour nous avoir réduits presque en esclavage ma sœur et moi par un contrat et surtout pour avoir tué nos parents.

Fugaku accusa le coup, à part Sasuke tous étaient au courant.

-Bien, à voir son visage il semble que seul votre fils soit le seul qui ne sache rien alors je vais vous laisser le soin de lui dire, il se leva, en privé. A bientôt Uchiwa-san.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi des deux autres. Sakura sentait les sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

-Naruto, cria Sasuke au moment où le blond allait passer la porte.

L'interpellé stoppa son mouvement mais ne se retourna pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il Uchiwa?

Sasuke continua d'une voix tremblante et hésitante.

-Où est Miko?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il réitéra sa question. L'autre se tourna alors vers lui.

-Où est-elle? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

-Elle est morte, répondit Naruto froidement et le fixant dans les yeux.

-Morte, répéta Sasuke sans vraiment comprendre. Tous les souvenirs l'assaillaient et il voyait les yeux de la jeune fille ce terrible jour.

-Elle s'est suicidée il y a trois ans, ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, murmurait toujours « morte, morte ».

-Oui morte, tchao la petite Miko donnée corps et âme à la famille Uchiwa.

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de la voix féminine et Sasuke sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Les Uchiwa n'en revenaient pas.

La jeune fille avait vingt ans, les cheveux brun roux mi-long, des yeux noisettes et le visage d'une fille qui sait qu'elle a du charme et qui l'utilise. Elle portait un jean moulant bleu nuit brodé de perles noires, un bustier noir avec un léger décolleté et une veste noire cintrée par-dessus ainsi que des bottines à talon noire. A ses oreilles pendaient des fines boules d'oreilles noires en cristal et elle avait un ras de cou noir assorti.

-Désolé pour le retard mon cher frère mais j'ai dû régler le problème du dossier Suna.

-Tu es toute excusée ma chère mais tu arrive un peu tard, je m'apprêtais à prendre congé.

-Miko, balbutia Sasuke.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'arrêta, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Uchiwa-san, il faut du temps pour avoir une telle intimité avec moi. J'accepte néanmoins de vous accorder un avant goût, et sans qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement Miko lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille et quitta la pièce après avoir déclaré: Uzumaki-san sera le seul nom auquel je répondrai pour vous Uchiwa-san.

La Kyubi corp quitta la pièce à sa suite mais des bribes de leur conversations leur parvirent.

-Je suppose qu'un tel geste ne t'a pas suffi pour convaincre Subaku-sama, la questionna Naruto.

-C'est exact, répondit-elle, mais tu sais que c'est le genre de dossier où je ne refuse pas de donner de ma personne pour la réussite du projet et puis j'ai pu vérifier mes sources.

-Et?

-C'est vraiment le meilleur amant que j'ai eu, dit-elle simplement.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les couloirs du manoir, quelques minutes plus tard la limousine quittait l'allée laissant les Uchiwa dans leurs tourments.

* * *

Dans la limousine, les discutions continuaient. 

Naruto souffla et repris son visage habituel.

-Ce fut une rude épreuve pour toi, déclara Kakashi qui se tenait face à lui avec Itachi à côté de lui.

-Oui mais j'ai réussi, je n'ai pas faibli.

-Tu as mis Père dans tous ses états, ajouta Itachi.

-Ce n'est que justice, dit Miko.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça, demanda comme à maintes reprises Naruto.

-Évidemment, il rampera à mes pieds et je le briserai.

-Mais Nee-chan…

-Tu veux Sakura, oui ou non? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui mais…

-Tu l'aimes? Ajouta-t-elle brusquement.

-Bien sûr, affirma-t-il.

-Alors ne pense qu'à ça et laisse-moi régler seule mes affaires, et pour couper court à la discussion elle se tourna vers la vitre.

Kakashi et Itachi se regardèrent, ils se demandaient combien de fois ils avaient assisté à une telle scène.

Naruto se tourna lui aussi vers la vitre et ressassa le passé.

* * *

-Non je ne veux pas, pleura Sakura. 

-Soit raisonnable ma chérie, tenta de la calmer sa mère.

-Je vous en prie père, supplia-t-elle.

-C'est hors de question, tu iras chez ton fiancé que tu le veuilles ou non, cria-t-il pour couvrir les sanglots de la jeune fille.

Sakura fut introduite dans la demeure des Kamikaze. C'était un immense appartement en duplex qui prenait trois étages des cent cinquante qui constituaient le siège de la société, elle savait que son frère occupait un luxueux appartement au quinzième et Kakashi au cinquième, celui-ci se trouvait au vingtième et les bureaux des deux dirigeants au dernier étage.

L'appartement était décoré avec goût dans les tons jaune soleil et blanc. Le salon était spacieux avec un canapé d'angle en cuir blanc sur lequel dormait un chat tigré, en face d'un home-cinema blanc et d'une table basse en bois blanc, sur le parquet clair était posé un tapis persan blanc qui occupait les trois quarts de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le canapé pour tenter de se ressaisir et caressa machinalement le chat qui ronronna, ravi.

-Il s'appelle Phénix, dit une voix douce et grave qui la tira de sa rêverie.

Elle s'aperçut que Naruto se tenait en face d'elle vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir moulant et il était en chaussettes. Plus que la tenue qu'elle trouvait à la fois décontractée et sexy, c'est l'expression de son visage qui la frappa. C'était le visage de son enfance, lorsqu'elle avait imaginé Naruto adulte c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Il respirait le bonheur, la gentillesse et l'amour. La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Bonjour Sakura, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, bégaya-t-elle, Kamikaze-sama.

Il fit le tour et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Naruto, pour toi ce sera toujours Naruto, mon amour.

Les larmes accumulées par la jeune fille débordèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ceux puissants de Naruto l'entourèrent, elle se déversa de toute sa peine, elle était soulagée et elle se sentait protégée.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, pardon de t'avoir laissée et pour mon attitude quand on s'est revu.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Je t'aime.

Au son de ces seuls mots, il comprit tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette phrase portait en elle l'essentiel de ce qui leur fallait dans leur vie, elle était la réponse à toutes leurs questions et leurs angoisses.

-Coucou blondinette! C'est moi, s'exclama une voix enjouée qui venait de l'entrée après avoir claqué la porte.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent sous la surprise de l'exclamation et ils attendirent l'entrée de la personne qui l'avait poussé. Mais le bruit d'un corps qui chute lourdement au sol, les fit se diriger à sa rencontre.

Ils découvrirent dans le hall d'entrée Miko, face contre terre, près de l'objet du délit, l'une des valises de Sakura.

-Ouille Naru t'aurais pu ranger bon sang!

Elle se leva tout en massant son front où s'étalait une marque rouge.

-Je vais avoir une bosse, grommela-t-elle.

Devant cette réaction typiquement Mikoesque, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Bienvenu à la maison Sakura-chan, déclara Miko avec son plus beau sourire.

Une fois dans le salon tous les trois installés confortablement devant un thé, après une engueulade de Miko à l'attention de Naruto, Sakura garda le silence.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Lui demanda Miko, légèrement inquiète.

-C'est rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Elle se mit à tousser en reposant sa tasse sur la table et, sous le regard inquisiteur des deux autres, elle confia ses pensées.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, tout est si étrange, vous êtes comme avant alors que la dernière fois vous étiez si… horribles, elle baissa les yeux en attendant leur réaction.

-Nous n'avons rien à te reprocher et c'est pour sa que notre attitude envers toi n'a pas changé, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Où étiez-vous pendant ces trois ans et comment en êtes-vous arrivés là?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Miko.

* * *

Kakashi se leva en tâtonnant vers la porte sur laquelle quelqu'un tambourinait. Il était près à faire passer l'envie à la personne qui le réveillait en pleine nuit de recommencer. Cette colère fit place à de la stupéfaction puis de la frayeur en découvrant Naruto trempé et tâché de sang tenant dans ses bras Miko, de qui provenait le sang et dont l'hémorragie avait été stoppée par des bandages grossiers à chaque poignet. 

Sans poser une seule question, il les conduisit à l'hôpital.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre le lendemain mais l'adolescente fuyait leur regard. Naruto finit par lui faire avouer les raisons de son geste. Kakashi explosa, comment l'héritière du groupe Kamikaze pouvait-elle baisser les bras ainsi, lui qui avait promis à leurs parents de les protéger et en plus devant les Uchiwa alors que Fugaku était responsable de la mort de leur père. Naruto, qui ne s'en souvenait plus, apprit l'histoire de sa famille.

Minato Kamikaze avait épousé Kushina Uzumaki alors qu'ils avaient tout juste vingt ans. Le jeune homme était alors en pleine création de sa société et on le présentait partout comme l'avenir financier du Japon et l'incarnation de la réussite, pendant cette période il avait engagé le jeune Kakashi Hatake tout juste âgé de quinze ans, un vrai petit génie des affaires. En très peu de temps, ils atteignirent le niveau de l'Uchiwa corp et Fugaku leur proposa un accord, Minato signa avec joie le contrat, Kushina était enceinte d'une fille. Les deux groupes croissaient ensemble et Kushina attendait son deuxième enfant tout allait pour le mieux. Miko avait soufflé ses quatre bougies sous les yeux de tous ses proches au grand complet quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Minato Kamikaze venait de se suicider à vingt cinq ans. Six mois plus tard Kushina mourrait d'épuisement. Après l'enterrement, Kakashi sut que la société appartenait désormais aux Uchiwa et laissait les deux orphelins sans ressources. Il ne tarda pas à se demander si les deux morts tragiques n'étaient pas liées à cette situation et ses craintes furent confirmées en retrouvant le contrat signé par son ami quelques années plutôt. En effet, sans le savoir, Minato avait confié l'ensemble des finances de la société à Uchiwa corp et les listing qui se trouvaient dans le tiroir permirent au jeune homme de comprendre que Fugaku en avait profité pour dilapider les biens du groupe et ainsi le saisir. Le reste était une suite d'accords compliqués qui donnaient à l'Uchiwa tous les pouvoirs sur la société. D'autres papiers permirent à Kakashi de comprendre que Minato avait tout fait pour se sortir de cette situation. Au fond du tiroir, il trouva une enveloppe à son attention.

_Cher Kakashi,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne l'ai pas brûlée et que j'ai commis ce que je tente depuis des mois de repousser. Si tu as trouvé cette enveloppe, c'est que tu sais tout, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Protège Kushina et les enfants, veille sur eux quoi qu'il arrive et à n'importe quel prix, c'est le dernier souhait de ton meilleur ami._

_Minato Kamikaze _

Après avoir lu ces quelques lignes, Kakashi savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Le lendemain, il se présentait au manoir Uchiwa et suppliait à genou Fugaku de le prendre à son service, l'homme d'affaire lui donna le poste qu'il occupait lorsque les enfants étaient arrivés grâce à lui. En effet, c'était lui qui avait conseillé cet orphelinat, sûr qu'il serait impossible de résister aux deux enfants.

Miko savait très bien qui étaient les Uchiwa mais elle avait signé un contrat qui l'avait rendu corvéable à merci pour protéger son frère et lui permettre d'avoir un jour son indépendance.

Après avoir rencontrer les deux enfants, elle n'avait pas regretté une seule fois cette décision et elle avait vécu pleinement ces quelques années de répit.

Après quelques précisions apportées à Sakura sur ce qui s'était passé au manoir, ils avaient raconté leur vie à la sortie de l'hôpital de Miko.

Naruto tenait sa sœur par le bras comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau et l'avait aidée à rentrer dans la voiture avancée par Kakashi. Il les avait conduit à l'aéroport et les avaient mis dans le premier avion pour Paris où il lui restait des relations.

Ils avaient attendu patiemment de ses nouvelles en étudiant et en préparant leur retour, ils avaient élaboré le projet de Kyubi corp pour récupérer le bien de leur père. Six mois plus tard, Miko ouvrit la porte à Itachi qui leur offrait son aide dans leur projet. Kyubi corp se développa en France, puis en Europe et s'implanta à nouveau au Japon prenant peu à peu ses contrats à Uchiwa corp.

* * *

-Et la suite tu la connais, acheva Naruto. 

-Et le contrat que vous avez signé?

-Parti en fumée avec les meubles, répondit Naruto.

-Je vois.

-Ben c'est pas tout mais je vais vous laissez, vous devez avoir plein de baisers à rattraper! Ne faites pas de trop grosses bêtises et sortez couvert! S'exclama Miko avant de claquer la porte et de dévaler l'escalier vers son appartement deux étages plus bas.

-Crétine, bougonna Naruto tout rouge.

La soirée fut merveilleuse pour eux deux et se termina dans la tendresse de leur lit, c'était leur première fois à tous les deux, ils sentaient maladroits gênés mais en même temps tellement heureux. La douleur de Sakura ne dura pas longtemps et, après avoir rattrapé leurs trois années de passion perdue, ils restèrent éveillés, enlacés, en écoutant les battements respectifs de leurs deux cœurs.

-Naruto, demanda timidement Sakura la tête sur le torse de son amant.

-Hum, répondit-il.

-Miko, elle veut faire quelque chose à propos de Sasuke?

Naruto se redressa alors en l'entraînant avec lui et se tint assis face à elle.

-Oui, tu sais… elle l'aimait et je crois que malgré tout elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui… et que c'est pour ça que…, les mots avaient de plus en plus de mal à sortir de sa gorge, qu'elle veut le détruire comme il l'a détruit… il baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

Sakura le serra dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Alors il faut leur souhaiter de tout notre cœur de trouver le bonheur.

-Tu as raison ma chérie.

* * *

Sakura apparut dans le couloir, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et elle portait des chaussures à brides, rouges aussi. Un collier avec un rubis au centre pendait à son cou et elle portait des créoles en argent. Elle attrapa son sac et entraîna un Naruto époustouflé à sa suite, sa bague de fiançailles en or blanc brillait à son doigt. 

-Merci à tous d'être venus, je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je vous présente ma charmante fiancée, la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, il se détourna du micro et tendit la main vers la jeune femme, restée en retrait. Voici Mademoiselle Uchiwa Sakura.

La salle retentit sous les applaudissement des invités.

Sasuke contempla sa jeune sœur, elle était rayonnante de bonheur et Naruto avait l'air beaucoup plus aimable, il lui laissait même la direction d'Uchiwa corp au grand soulagement de son père.

Il cherchait la jeune fille des yeux, il voulait tellement la revoir même si s'était pour sentir à nouveau sa haine dirigée contre lui.

Tout à coup, Naruto traversa la foule et se dirigea tout sourire en direction de l'entrée. Sasuke suivit son regard et, malgré des années d'entraînement pour apprendre comment montrer un visage impassible en toutes circonstances, il resta bouche bée. En face de Naruto se trouvait Miko vêtue d'une robe moulante bleue nuit qui se nouait sur la nuque, fendue sur le côté droit laissant entrevoir une jambe parfaite et légèrement dorée. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon « décoiffé » laissant quelques mèches pendrent de chaque côté de son visage en l'encadrant joliment. On sentait que tout en elle avait été étudié pour la rendre un objet de désir masculin, le tout souligné par son sourire innocent et ingénu, les fines boucles d'oreilles en strass qui pendaient à ses oreilles, le ras de cou assorti qui lui enserrait le cou et surtout, le regard du jeune homme se bloqua dessus, l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui donnait le bras. Il le reconnut comme étant un acteur en vogue en ce moment et que les réalisateurs s'arrachaient. Il était brun avec des yeux noirs et la peau pâle.

Son regard l'accompagna toute la soirée, pendant qu'elle discutait avec son frère et sa fiancée, qu'elle parlait à des clients, qu'elle rigolait avec des amis, qu'elle flirtait avec des hommes et surtout lorsqu'elle chuchotait des confidences à l'oreille de son accompagnateur.

En fin de soirée, il les vit se diriger vers la sortie ensemble et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit par la porte de derrière et réussit à soudoyer le chauffeur de l'acteur. Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la voiture, la portière se referma et l'emmena, laissant la jeune fille seule et éberluée sur le trottoir.

-Cendrillon aurait-elle perdu son carrosse, lança-t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-Très original comme approche, c'est ton œuvre cette histoire je suppose, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

-Très bonne déduction, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Puis-je vous ramener Kamikaze-sama pour me faire pardonner.

-Sûrement pas, s'exclama-t-elle, je vais appeler ma limousine.

-Avec ce portable? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'objet.

-Comment?

-Avec l'argent on fait tourner le monde, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Rends-le moi! Écuma-t-elle.

-Si tu acceptes de monter avec moi et de rester un peu à mon appartement.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, son regard allait de son portable au jeune homme.

-Je peux vous jurer que je ne vous ferai rien.

-Tu en as déjà assez fait au cours de ta vie il y a trois ans, cracha-t-elle.

Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, c'était mérité.

-Très bien j'accepte, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se tourna vers la vitre et ne lui adressa pas même un regard durant tout le trajet.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement entièrement blanc du mobilier aux murs.

-Tu essayes de cacher ton âme à travers cette couleur, affirma-t-elle.

-Plus ou moins mais une pièce ne se plie pas à cette règle, tu veux la voir.

Comme elle restait muette, il se dirigea vers le couloir et elle lui emboîta le pas./

Il alluma la lumière et Miko vit alors sa chambre à coucher. Elle était orange clair avec des rideaux jaunes et un lit à baldaquins avec une courtepointe orange et de chaque côté une table de chevet en bois clair. Sur le mur d'en face s'étalait une rangée de placards coulissants ornés de miroir. Miko s'approcha des tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs: Les Nénuphars de Monnet, Les Tournesols de Van Gogh, Les Danseuses de Degas et Olympia de Manet. Elle frissonna, c'était la chambre qu'elle lui avait décrite comme sa chambre rêvée quand ils étaient enfants, elle se précipita à l'extérieur mais s'assit lourdement sur le canapé car ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle caressa le tissus blanc comme pour se rassurer.

Sasuke le regarda, intrigué.

-Tu es effrayant, clama-t-elle.

-Non, je t'aime, j'ai fait des choses que jamais je ne pourrais réparer, mais jamais mes sentiments n'ont changé et ils ont grandi en te revoyant.

-Tu es stupide, ils y en a plein d'autres! Pourquoi je te choisirai?

-Parce que je veux t'épouser, tu vas refuser? Pourtant ce sera plus facile pour te venger.

Elle sursauta et le fixa intensément, il avait sans doute toujours su que cela arriverait.

-Je ne partagerai pas ton lit.

-Ta présence emplira l'appartement.

-Je n'aurai pas de rapport avec toi.

-Ton image me suffit.

-Je rencontrerai d'autres hommes.

-J'attendrai ton retour sans rien dire.

-Je les embrasserai.

-Je verrai ton sourire.

-Je les amènerai ici que tu y sois ou pas.

-Je les saluerai.

-Je coucherai avec eux dans le lit.

-Je changerai les draps.

-Tu es fou.

-De toi depuis toujours, j'accepterai tout parce que malgré tout c'est avec moi que tu garderas un lien éternel quoi qu'il arrive. Épouse-moi Miko.

Il mit un genou à terre, lui prit la main et attendit sa réponse.

-Je te détruirai, tu ravaleras tes paroles, jeta-t-elle.

Le lendemain, leurs fiançailles étaient officielles. Miko regagna une dernière fois son appartement où s'entassaient les cartons, l'angoisse la prit à la gorge et elle glissa au sol, la tête dans les bras.

-J'ai peur de t'aimer plus que je te déteste malgré tout, sanglota-t-elle.

Après le mariage de Naruto et Sakura un moi plus tard, on célébra le leur. Ils ne partirent pas en voyage de noces et le seul baiser que Sasuke obtint de Miko fut celui qui scella leur union. Il s'installa dans la chambre d'amis et pouvait ainsi entendre avec qui Miko passait chaque soirée et savoir quand elle s'endormait.

Lorsque le jeune couple Kamikaze revint, Sakura attendait un enfant.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Je rappelle qu'il y aura trois fins alternatives à cette fic. 

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui m'ont mise dans leur favorits et qui laissent des reviews ça me motive beaucoup de savoir que vous attendez la suite.

Mikoesque: évidemment ce mot n'existe pas, c'est juste un petit néologisme créer par moi même.

_Chapitre 6:_

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?_

_La jeune fille détourna les yeux gênée._


	7. Chapter 6

Petite nouveauté: je viens de créer un topic dans "My Forum" où vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de mes fics.

Salut tout le monde, un immense pardon pour le retard mais les examens, les vacances et les rattrapages ne m'ont pas laissée de répit donc je ne peux voux permettre de lire cette avant-dernière partie que maintenant.

Réponse à ma seule revieweuse anonyme (ça ne fera qu'une petite illégalité):

_Réponse à cc: Oui Miko est cruelle mais il faut dire que je ne sais pas si ce que lui a fait vivre Sasuke pendant plusieurs années était moins cruel. Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié la déclaration qu'il fait à Miko j'en suis très fière car je trouve qu'elle montre bien la complexité du couple. J'espère que la richesse d'évènements de ce nouveau chapitre te dédomagera de cette longue attente comme tous les autres lecteurs._

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

UA NaruSaku et SasuMiko.

Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6: Les fragments des souvenirs**

Les jeunes femmes rassemblées dans la pièce ne cessaient de s'agiter dans tous les sens et s'extasiaient devant les présents que déballait la future maman.

Sakura dévoila une magnifique couverture toute brodée de nounours qui tenaient des ballons dans leur patte droite et qui souriaient malicieusement. Le bord était cousu en fils dorés qui s'entrelaçaient et au centre on pouvait lire «Douce nuit d'ange».

-Miko c'est magnifique, s'exclama Sakura émerveillée.

Les manifestations du reste de l'assemblée confirmèrent ses propos.

-Ça m'étonne que tu aies le temps de faire tout ça au milieu de ta vie de femme.

-Tu te trompes Mina, ne sois pas étonnée, c'est un art qui se pratique facilement avec le temps libre que j'ai.

-Je te croyais plus douée dans l'art de tromper ton mari et je suis surprise que cela te laisse d'autres possibilités de distractions

La réplique cinglante fit taire l'assemblée, Mina fit un sourire mesquin, fière de son petit effet.

Miko posa calmement son regard sur elle et répondit d'un ton posé:

-Nous sommes ici pour fêter une naissance future pas un enterrement et si tu t'intéresses tant à mes amants je peux te donner l'adresse de certains à moins, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et un sourire similaire à celui de l'autre jeune femme apparut sur son visage, que tu ne veuilles tenter ta chance avec mon mari. Ah mais attends, tu l'a déjà fait il y a deux jours et tu as été repoussée c'est vrai.

L'autre rougit de colère et de honte.

-Comment peux-tu agir ainsi, lui cracha-t-elle au visage, tu ne l'aimes pas, tu le tortures alors que lui il reste fidèle et en plus tu ne l'as jamais laissé partagé ton lit. Comment peut-il t'aimer, moi…

-Oui je sais, la coupa Miko, tu l'aimes plus que tout, tu le rendrais heureux même si ce ne serait pas le même amour, elle se leva et ramassa son sac, mais l'ennui c'est que Sasuke n'a pas l'air de vouloir être heureux, alors n'insiste pas. J'y vais Sakura, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, il vaut mieux s'arrêter là avant que cette journée soit gâchée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée et le silence fait que Sakura s'adressa à Mina.

-Je te félicite, non seulement tu viens de faire partir ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie mais en plus tu m'as mise dans un tel état de nerf que je me vois contrainte de mettre un terme à cette petite fête, merci à toutes d'être venues et pour vos présents mais je dois aller m'allonger pour la bonne santé du bébé.

Les jeunes femmes commencèrent à récupérer leurs affaires et à se préparer à partir en lançant des regards mauvais à la responsable de ce dénouement.

Sakura avait fermé les yeux dans le but de se calmer et, quelques minutes après le départ de ses invitées, elle se décida à rejoindre sa chambre à coucher. Elle dût reporter ses projets car Mina se trouvait toujours en face d'elle, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Comment peux-tu accepter ce qui arrive à ton frère? Ce que ce monstre lui fait?

-Tu devrais t'éloigner d'eux, soupira Sakura, la situation est plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait, tu t'y perdra car malgré les apparences ils s'aiment mais cet amour ne peut leur faire trouver le bonheur car ils se sont brisés et je ne sais pas s'ils sont capables de se reconstruire mais ce qui est sûr c'est que, quelque soit leur décision, ils seront ensemble.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça mais je sais que tu as raison, elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et prit la direction de la sortie, pardon Sakura, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger vers le bar le plus proche pour y noyer son chagrin et oublier ses sentiments.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke rentra, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas car Miko se trouvait à la maison un MP3 sur les oreilles et elle était en train de balayer l'appartement en chantant. Il resta interdit, le pied en l'air et la chaussure à la main tandis que sa femme chantait à tue-tête «Be without you»(1).

Miko sentit une présence et se tourna pour découvrir son conjoint qui la regardait, médusé.

Elle arrêta la musique, retira les écouteurs et posa l'objet sur la table basse du salon.

Un long silence, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent chiens de faïence, suivit.

-Euh je suis rentré, tenta finalement Sasuke.

-Bienvenu à la maison, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sasuke était estomaqué, jamais Miko n'effectuait les tâches ménagères puisqu'ils avaient engagés une flopée de domestiques pour le faire.

Et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'appartement sans une compagnie masculine et jamais avant une heure du matin.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était déstabilisé face à ce nouveau comportement, il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la pièce où elle s'était rendue.

Miko cuisinait, elle avait passé la journée à faire le ménage car cela la calmait. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle avait annulé son rendez-vous du soir puis elle avait pleuré pendant près d'une heure avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Elle avait prévu de se coucher tôt en espérant éviter son époux mais elle ne connaissait pas ses horaires et elle avait été surprise en position gênante. Une fois seule dans la cuisine, elle s'était contemplée dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la porte vitrée du four et tressaillit d'avoir était vue dans cette tenue.

Elle portait un jean bleu pâle élimé aux genoux, un tee-shirt à manches longues orné d'un pingouin en strass, elle était en chaussettes, sans maquillage ni bijoux et ses cheveux s'échappaient en mèches rebelles malgré la pince qui avait servie à les attacher. Une vraie adolescente attardée, dire qu'il l'avait vu ainsi comme il avait dû être déçu. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement, quelle importance avait le jugement de l'Uchiwa après tout, elle ne voulait plus lui plaire ou le séduire au contraire elle voulait le dégoûter et le briser alors la surprendre ainsi c'était un bonus dans son projet.

Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce au moment où Miko finissait de se recoiffer.

-Tu es encore plus belle comme ça.

* * *

-Mon amour quand tu dors tu es la plus belle, avec ton gros ventre et ton visage angélique, murmura Naruto à sa bien-aimée qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, après un repos bien mérité.

-Tu me trouves grosse, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais non, répondit-il embarrassé, je me suis mal exprimé.

Ses balbutiements furent interrompus par les sanglots de sa moitié qui se mit à lui donner des coups de poings dans l'épaule.

-Crétin, idiot, les sanglots redoublèrent, je suis moche et grosse, comment notre enfant pourrait-il être beau? Je te déteste.

Naruto était dépassé par la suite de phrases sans réelle cohérence. Il voulait pourtant calmer son épouse et la consoler. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas commencer à préparer sa valise et c'est quand elle tenta de la traîner tant bien que mal dans le couloir qu'il réalisa la situation.

-Mais où vas-tu, dit-il en la retenant par le bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui les traits déformés par la fureur et les larmes et lui jeta:

-N'importe où, là où je ne gâcherai plus ta vue avec ma grosseur!

Naruto se demandait comment faire pour calmer sa tendre moitié, il pensa un bref instant appeler à la rescousse sa sœur mais il frémit rien qu'en imaginant les reproches qu'il devrait essuyer: «Elle est enceinte, elle a besoin de calme, de sérénité et d'amour, espèce de brute! Tu es sans cœur, en plus tu oses m'appeler à l'aide, oui je vais venir et c'est toi qui vas quitter l'appartement, monstre!». Il était sûr qu'elle en ferait des tonnes.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par les ongles de Sakura enfoncés dans sa main dans le but de se détacher de la prise du jeune homme.

-Ne pars pas, la supplia-t-il, je suis désolé, je me suis mal exprimé, Sakura je t'aime.

La jeune femme fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, je suis insupportable en ce moment et je n'arrête pas de pleurer pour rien.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de la jeune femme et sourit.

-Mais non tu es la future maman la plus adorable que je connaisse et c'est normal que tu sois sensible dans l'état où tu es.

-Oui, dit-elle en reniflant, mais je vais essayer d'être moins à cran. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui que je suis dans cet état… elle s'interrompit mais il était trop tard Naruto allait poser la question fatidique à laquelle elle ne pourrait répondre par un mensonge.

-Que s'est-il passé?

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es malade? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

Elle se tourna vers lui en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

-Tout va bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Sasuke s'approcha encore d'elle, il était assez proche pour la toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras et elle se trouvait coincée par la porte du four à laquelle elle était presque adossée.

Les yeux de l'homme semblaient sonder les siens comme pour en découvrir les secrets.

-Laisse-moi passer, tonna-t-elle, si on continue de reculer je vais me brûler à la porte du four.

-Alors arrête de bouger, répliqua-t-il simplement avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais à quoi tu joues, cria Miko en le repoussant.

Sasuke attrapa son bras et la ramena vers lui, leur visage étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et une lueur semblable brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils furent interrompus par la minuterie qui annonçait que le plat était prêt.

Miko se dégagea et retourna à ses activités pendant que Sasuke, aussi troublé qu'elle, se rendait dans le salon-salle à manger où il s'aperçut que la table avait été dressée pour deux personnes.

Il se dirigea alors vers le hall et renfila son par-dessus avant de prendre ses clefs qui, dans sa précipitation, tombèrent sur le carrelage en marbre blanc avec un bruit clair.

Miko posa son plat, sortit de la cuisine alertée par le son et le contempla avec stupeur.

-Où vas-tu, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-Je vais te laisser avec ton invité, répondit Sasuke troublé car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle s'adressait à lui ainsi et qu'elle le regardait de cette manière, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise à ces mots.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Des deux couverts sur la table, vous serez plus tranquilles sans moi.

Miko esquissa un sourire en comprenant la jalousie de son époux, mais elle chassa l'éventuel bonheur que lui causait cette preuve d'amour et se persuada que sa seule satisfaction était que cette jalousie le faisait souffrir.

Sasuke remarqua l'expression de Miko et sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évaporer.

-C'est toi l'autre couvert, réussit-elle enfin à dire, très gênée. Je pensais que tu allais rentrer plus tard, moi j'aurais déjà été couchée.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, demanda-t-il amusé en reposant ses affaires.

-Moi! Peur! Tu plaisantes, répliqua-t-elle, outrée.

-C'est l'impression que tu donnes, ajouta-t-il en retirant ses chaussures.

-Pff, comme si tu effrayais qui que ce soit, souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Ce bref instant donna le sentiment à Sasuke que rien ne s'était passé il y a trois ans et que rien n'avait changé entre eux, il vivait un moment de pur bonheur mais Miko prit conscience de la tournure des évènements et coupa court à cet échange en lui lançant avec rage et dédain:

-Tu n'as qu'à partir ça m'empêchera de retrouver des mauvais souvenirs.

Sasuke resta et le dîner se déroula en silence, elle leva la table et alla se coucher sans prononcer un mot ni lui adresser un regard.

Dans la chaleur de leur lit, Sakura et Naruto échangeaient un tendre baiser avant de basculer dans le sommeil, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée tira la jeune file de sa rêverie, elle se leva et alla ouvrit, un immense sourire orna alors son visage.

-Miko-chan.

-Salut Sakura.

-Entre ne reste pas dans l'entrée, dit-elle en se décalant pour la laisser passer.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le salon, lorsque Miko quitta une nouvelle fois l'appartement, elles se sentaient toutes les deux plus sereines. Pourtant il restait toujours à la jeune Uzumaki un sentiment d'incertitude profond.

* * *

Elle rentra directement à l'appartement et, chose exceptionnelle, elle se dirigea vers le whisky pur malt de Sasuke et avala d'un trait un verre du breuvage.

Elle se mit à tousser et pensa qu'elle devait être bien mal pour ingurgiter cet alcool qu'elle détestait.

-Je crois que je vais m'allonger, ça m'aidera peut-être à réfléchir.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormir instantanément.

* * *

-Entrez, dit Naruto, plongé dans un dossier, à l'attention de la personne qui avait frappé à sa porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur son épouse avec un joli sourire aux lèvres.

-Sakura? Mais que fais-tu ici, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Dis tout de suite que je te gêne, répliqua-t-elle en prenant une mine boudeuse, en plus je te signale que je travaille aussi dans cette entreprise alors je peux très bien être venue pour t'informer de quelque chose.

Naruto repoussa sa chaise du bureau, se leva les sourcils froncés et contourna la table en verre où se trouvait son ordinateur qui prenait tout l'angle droit, au centre un sous-main en cuir noir sur lequel se trouvait un dossier ouvert avec un stylo plume posé dessus, il y avait aussi un pot à crayon en acier noir qui contenait un jeu de surligneurs et un crayon gris. Juste à côté, se trouvait une lampe de bureau noire, le tout dans l'angle gauche.

Il s'approcha de son épouse l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter en direction de la sortie.

-Tu sais bien que j'adore te voir mais le médecin a dit qu'il te fallait le repos le plus complet, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter avec des histoires de travail.

-Est-ce que tu insinues que je n'ai jamais vraiment bossé, elle sentait la colère monter en elle et elle foudroya son mari du regard.

Le blond n'en menait pas large car il avait compris qu'une fois de plus il avait involontairement joué avec les nerfs de Sakura. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer sa compagne.

-Mon amour, pardonne-moi je sais que tu es sûrement venue pour une bonne raison mais tu peux comprendre, il lui prit la main et la rapprocha de ses lèvres avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage, que je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé, j'ai perdu trop d'êtres chers dans ma vie je ne veux pas que vous soyez les prochains.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que son époux parlait et à la fin c'est un regard rempli de tendresse qui enveloppa Naruto. Elle prit conscience qu'une fois de plus elle s'était emportée inutilement, une légère fatigue la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir blanc qui faisait l'angle droit de la pièce, c'était le cadeau que Miko avait fait à son petit frère le jour où ils s'étaient installés dans le bâtiment et on le devinait facilement. Le canapé était blanc avec des montants en bois clair et il était orné de coussins orange clair, ce meuble était à l'image de son propriétaire pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qui il était quoi qu'il arrive.

Lorsque Naruto sentit que Sakura s'était remise de ses émotions, il décida de demander d'une voix hésitante, de peur de voir le dragon qui sommeillait en elle se manifester à nouveau:

-Qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour que tu ne puisses pas attendre mon retour pour en parler, mon cœur?

-Ah, oui c'est vrai j'étais venue pour ça, répondit Sakura gênée car toute cette histoire lui avait fait oublier le but de sa visite.

Elle se redressa et son visage prit une expression sérieuse, tout à coup elle doutait, devait-elle vraiment révéler à son mari tout ce qu'elle savait.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment si les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à venir étaient vraiment bonnes, Miko lui avait confiée tout ça en comptant sur sa discrétion et est-ce que tout cela n'allait pas angoisser Naruto.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle se tenait, devant son mari, la mine sombre et le regard soucieux. Elle était sans réaction face aux appels répétés du jeune homme.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

-Oui ça je m'en suis aperçu mais qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant, il lui prit les mains, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, mais j'ai peur que tu t'inquiètes.

-Dis-moi, le ton neutre de sa voix ne laissait pas transparaître l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

-Miko est venue me parler, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt mais le regard interrogateur du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard pour se raviser, de Sasuke.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma et une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans ses yeux bleus, le silence régnait dans la pièce et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Sakura continua son explication malgré tout.

-Elle est venue me dire qu'elle avait peur de Sasuke.

Dans la tête de Naruto, les images se succédaient et chacune lui renvoyait une douleur qu'il avait tout fait pour étouffer, toute leur enfance lui revenait et il pensa que cette fois il ne pourrait pardonner à son meilleur ami comme il s'était efforcé de le faire. Il serra les poings et attendit que Sakura lui explique la situation. La jeune femme voyait avec angoisse le visage crispé de son époux et elle en comprenait parfaitement la cause.

-Il est devenu plus tendre envers elle et plus entreprenant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant son visage surpris, en fait elle a peur de ses sentiments elle a pris conscience qu'elle l'aimait toujours et elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Si tu l'avais vu, elle avait l'air perdu et je crois que jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer.

Naruto vit les larmes naître au coin des yeux de Sakura et lui fit signe de ne pas poursuivre la conversation.

Au fond il était soulagé, mais il savait aussi que cette situation se produirait, les craintes qui le hantaient et qui s'étaient accrues lors de ce mariage maudit se réalisaient aujourd'hui. Ni lui ni Sakura ne pouvaient rien faire, Miko et Sasuke étaient les seuls maîtres de leurs décisions et le bon choix était difficile à faire.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et la silhouette se glissa vers la personne profondément endormie.

Les yeux de Miko étaient crispés dans son sommeil et des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles. Il passa sa main sur la joue fraîche et la retira prestement quand il vit les yeux de sa propriétaire le fixer avec incompréhension et frayeur.

La jeune femme se redressa et contempla son époux, elle leva lentement la main avec une expression de colère sur le visage.

Sakura frissonnait dans les bras de Naruto, il prit son visage dans ses mains et la jeune fille oublia ce qui l'entourait, qu'elle était arrondie par sa grossesse et retrouva la même sensation qu'à chaque fois celle de la passion et de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Il la fixait intensément et chaque seconde accroissait son désir et l'adoration qu'il lui vouait, ils étaient les deux seuls êtres au monde pendant ce bref instant et il s'y plongeait avec délice. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts et tentait de réaliser se qui venait de se produire, Miko s'était blottie dans ses bras et y sanglotaient après l'avoir embrassé avec fièvre. Hésitant, il entoura les frêles épaules de ses bras et attendit en silence, le menton posé sur le crâne aux cheveux soyeux. On n'entendait que les reniflements de Miko, comme ceux d'un enfant, et les aiguilles du réveil argenté à clochettes qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit près de la lampe en verre orangé. Ses larmes se tarirent et elle leva un visage craintif contre celui qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas qu'à cet instant précis, plus que jamais, Sasuke réalisait ce qu'il avait détruit, elle avait l'air d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans avec ses cheveux mi-long ébouriffés, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et son pyjama rose pâle. Il approcha ses lèvres d'elle et leurs paupières se fermèrent pendant que leur baiser se scellait.

Miko était assise au bord du lit et parcourait du regard chaque courbe du corps dénué dévoilé jusqu'au torse par le drap qui avait glissé lorsqu'elle s'était levée. Elle avait enfilé un peignoir et cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit en se plongeant dans le visage calme et endormi de Sasuke. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et surtout ce qu'elle devait faire. Un froissement la sortit de sa réflexion, elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui avant d'avoir prit sa décision.

Le loquet de la salle de bain fit un léger bruit, un peu de lumière filtrait par le bas de la porte et faisait une tâche claire sur le parquet un pied du lit dont la courtepointe rose gisait au sol, Sasuke tendit le bras sur l'oreiller d'à côté dans son sommeil.

* * *

Naruto fut réveillé en sursaut par une Sakura paniquée qui lui fit comprendre que la naissance était imminente, il s'habilla en vitesse, prit la valise prête depuis déjà un mois, prévint l'hôpital et installa la future maman dans la voiture. Sakura en oublia presque sa douleur en le voyant aussi calme et sérieux mais des contractions de plus en plus douloureuses lui rappelèrent son état, elle fondit en larmes quand le liquide amniotique inonda le siège en cuir et le tapis de sol. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

-Courage mon amour, nous y sommes presque je te promets que on va s'occuper de vous.

Son regard, toujours fixé avec attention sur la route, était à la fois tendre et déterminé.

Sakura fut conduite immédiatement en salle d'accouchement car l'intervalle entre les contractions était devenu trop rapproché, Naruto savait sa femme en de bonnes mains et perdit le peu de self-control qu'il avait réussi à garder tout au long du chemin pour qu'ils arrivent en un seul morceau. Il se montra complètement paniqué pendant l'accouchement, sur la table de travail entre deux halètements et deux poussées la future maman se retenait, tout comme les infirmières, d'assommer le jeune homme et de le réanimer qu'une fois l'accouchement terminé.

Sana Kamikaze naquit à la maternité de Konoha sous le regard rempli de fierté de sa mère, embué par l'émotion de son père et admiratif des infirmières et de l'accoucheur devant cette petite fille à la chevelure roux foncé et aux yeux verts, elle avait la peau légèrement hâlée et un petit nez rond, elle semblait fragile enveloppée dans sa serviette rose. Naruto la prit dans ses bras avec mille précautions et la donna à sa mère qu'il embrassa sur le front.

Il était 3h00 du matin, dans sa poche, le portable de Naruto vibra.

(1) Chanson de Mary J. Blige, dont vous trouverez la traduction sur lacoccinelle et que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre.

* * *

Fin de cet avant dernier chapitre (pitié ne me tuer pas sinon je ne pourrai pas finir), qui contient des moments puisés dans mon entourage (devinez lesquels), j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous aimerez une des trois fins prévues (ou deux ou les trois) que je publierai la semaine prochaine je remercie tous ceux qui suivent la fic, ceux qui laissent des reviews et ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris et en alerte: Akamaru13, SuzuHaruka, julien10, Angel-naru, Estelle Uzumaki, NatsukixShizuru, doule28, Yuu-san, mimi-chan73, temari50 et mention spéciale à cc qui me soutient depuis que j'ai mis cette fic en ligne.

A bientôt tout le monde pour le dénouement tant attendu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous imaginez et ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre.

Bye tout le monde.


End file.
